Hold On To It
by TheCompleteDitz
Summary: Before the Pod Squad came to live on earth, they lived before. A life full of love, danger, betrayel, balls, palaces and war. And maybe because of this life, Destiny was fulfilled in their second lives after all. CC
1. Prolouge

_Title_: Hold On To It

_Disclaimer:_ I really don't own anything except I made up this particular story.

_Summery_: Before the Pod Squad comes to earth, the lived a life full of love, danger, and betrayal. Rating: Can't imagine above PG, but some cursing so it might be pg-13 for cursing only.

_A/N:_ I love reading these type of fanfiction so I decided to try it out. I like feedback, so I can know if I am making any sense or not. Thanx!  
  
**Information/Backgorund to understand the story**  
  
**Zan** - Crown Prince of Antar, future king. 18yrs old , engaged to Eva, Crown Princess of Carpithia  
  
_Zan and Vil. Are Twins have a connections_  
  
**Vilandra**- Crown Princess of Antar, Engaged to Second in Command Wrath, 18yrs old  
  
**Rath**- Second in Command, Known Zan and Vilandra whole life. Engaged to Vil, is 19 yrs old, has a sister, who has grown up traveling over planets ( all 5, Antar, Carpithia, Lonarch, Granbile, Munlice)  
  
_Rath and Eliza from wealthy nobel family, has been close friends with the Royals of Antars for centuries.  
_  
**Eliza**- Wrath Sister, traveled through planets learning of history, and studying different mannerisms of the planets. 17yrs old., engaged to the future king Khivar of Munlice.  
  
**Mina**- Best friends with Eliza, her lady in waiting (so to speak), travels and cares for her , 17 yrs. Old  
  
_Mina and Alex's family is from Granbile_  
  
**Alex**- Mina's brother, who is also good friends with Eliza (19 yrs old)  
  
**Eva**- Crown Princess of Carpithia, just 17 years old, very business oriented.  
  
**Antar**- Leading planet of all five planets, the royals are the most powerful. Has strong industry, and known for valuing peace, but have a strong army.  
  
**Lonarch**- Is known for its agriculture. It is the leading agriculture planet of the 5. Touristy because people love to see the landscape.  
  
**Carpithia**- Is known for its businesses. Planet has the shrewdest businesses in the system. The Royal family owns that largest companies on the planet. All dealing with other planets are very formal and contract oriented.  
  
**Granbile**- Is known for its manufacturing. The fastest manufactures in the system. Manufacture everything from food to ships.  
  
**Munlice**- The war planet. Crown prince is Khivar. Planet's royalty has always wanted to claim the Antarian throne, but has always negotiated, and is known for its militarist environment.


	2. Big Trouble

A/N: Hey, ok Rath (Michael) character might not seem to fit, I know this, and it will get better match to his character, but I did this on purpose, I swear!

Chapter 1: Big Trouble  
  
_Location: Antar_

_Zan POV  
_  
Something about today just seems different. I don't know why, well actually I do know why. It's Rath, looking at him...he looks almost what a normal person could describe as happy. Which is weird because Rath is the grumpiest person I know, grumpy isn't the word to describe him, more like he just looks like he's pissed off. Which is because there is always something for him to complain about, but here he is looking happy. And I think that is why I am sure that today is going to be strange. Because he is never happy, and if this is how I began my day, hanging out with my pissed off friend who is now... o god... is that a smile on his face? Yes something is very wrong here!  
  
"Wrath. Rath! Are you okay?"- Trying to grab his attention. He seems so distant.

"Yea Zan, what the hell could be wrong with a day like today?"- He looks at me, as if I should know why today is such a "good" day.

"Why are you so damn happy?"- I mean I am serious concerned for his health, what if he's like delirious from a fever or something?

"Zan, my sister is coming in today, the sister I haven't seen in 10 years. I told you this last week"- He informs me like I should know, like how the hell am I suppose to remember his life and mine.

"Oh ok, whats her name again?"- I am trying to hide the fact that I completely forgot he had a sister. But the more I think about it, all I remember is that he has a sister who he never sees but always talks to... but I mean I never met her. Or have I? Damn, he's gonna be pissed if I met her and don't remember.

"Eliza, Don't you remember she used to live here on Antar, till she was seven."- Rath tells me as if he trying to remind me. Oh yea he's going to pissed. I am drawing a complete blank as to what she looks like. Maybe if I see a picture of her, I'll actually remember her.

"C'mon, I was 8 then, how am I suppose to remember that much, do you have a picture of her, maybe I'll remember her then"- Oh god I hope he missed the part that I forgot his sister.

"How the hell could you forget her Zan!"- Okay so maybe he didn't miss that part.

"Do you have a picture, I am more of a face person than a name person"- Okay I don't know any of this for a fact, but it'll get him off my back. I look over at him, waiting for him to yell, but instead he pulls something of out of his pocket.

"Here she is what she looked like last year, I brought it with me, so when I go to pick her up I'll actually recognize who she is"- Rath explains, but looking at this picture, looking at her face. Her long, silky looking brown hair, her golden tan, and deep brown eyes, all I know is that I am in trouble.

"Recognize her now"- He asks, breaking my stair... big trouble.

"Umm, I not really, but I highly doubt she looked like that when she was 7 you said right"- I am engaged, she is Michael sister, she's probably engaged or married, yea I am in trouble.

"Yea, well I gotta go and pick her up, we'll probably be back in an hour. So if Vilandra asks just tell her that I am out picking up some other women. That will throw her into a fit?"- I can hear him smirk and leave... but I keep seeing her face. Eliza's face. Yea I am going to get into a lot of trouble with her around.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Hour later, in the courtyard.  
  
Ok, its been an hour, where's Rath. Didn't he say he'd be back in an hour? My god, I shouldn't be acting so worried. Why am I so worried about a girl I don't even remember. A girl, from what I have gathered listening to people gossip about her in the palace, who has been traveling since the age of seven to different planets and spending a few years at each learning their customs. I mean that doesn't sound interesting at all. I mean I see this face, of a beautiful girl, and she's sounds interesting, informative, smart. I mean she seems like the girl of my dreams. Wait were the hell did that come from? No Eva, she's the one I should be thinking of. This Eliza girl... she's probably ugly in real life. I mean she just had one good picture sent to her brother. And the rest, its just gossip. Since when has gossip been informative.  
  
"Zan!"- Whose calling my name, its Michael, he must be here with his ugly sister.

"Rath"- I wave over to him and watch as he comes closer, with a figure next to him. There still to far for me really recognize any features. But I am guessing its his sister.  
  
The closer he comes, the more I see her... ugly..ugly.. that's right just think she's ugly, then maybe it'll happen miraculously .  
  
"Zan, I want you to meet my sister, Eliza; Eliza this is the crowned prince of Antar and my personal slave Zan"- Rath says with a smirk at the end. But all I know is that my miracle didn't happen...or maybe it did.

"Hello your highness"- She bows

"Hello, any sister of Rath does not need to bow in front of me. That is much to formal"- Oh god I hope she doesn't realize I am staring.  
  
All I know is that she is miraculously ugly, like I'd hope, but she is miraculously even more beautiful than I could imagine.  
  
I am in big..big trouble!


	3. The Tour

A/N: Thanks Purpleant for the review!! Glad ur enjoying it! :-D  
  
Chapter 2: The Tour  
  
Eliza POV  
  
Seeing him, meeting him, is just indescribable. I mean here he is, the Crowned Prince of Antar, standing there right in front of me looking at me, and he is gorgeous! I mean I have seen what he's looked like before, because whenever I could convince Rath to send me a picture of him, he, was always there. But I just told myself it was the lighting. But sure enough here I am in the middle of the second most beautiful garden I have ever been in or seen, and he's looking at me.  
  
Oh god, he's probably noticed that I am staring at him. Look away! Why can't I look away! What is Rath saying? Oh god Zan has beautiful eyes. Wait, he's not Zan to me, no matter what he tells me to call him he's Your Highness to me. He's a stranger, I don't call stranger by their first name.  
  
"Eliza, I am sorry but I am late for meeting Vilandra, you'll meet her later. So sorry to cut this short! Zan he'll finish the tour for you. Right Zan?- Rath arm lightly touched mine.  
  
Oh I am terrible, I mean why am I happy to see my brother go, the brother who I have not seen in ten years! I shouldn't be happy that he's leaving! I mean it does mean that I can be alone with Zan, oh damn there I go again! Its Your Highness...not Zan, Your Highness! Because he's above you! And he's engage. As am I! Oh Rath's gone, how long has he been gone?  
  
"So right now were in the Court yard, as Rath told you"- Zan, I mean His Highness tells me.

"It's the oldest court yard in all the system"- He looks like he's struggling, but how could he, I mean it his home, should he know something about it?  
  
"Yea, it's beautiful I have only ever seen one more beautiful, and that was on Lonarch. But that planet is known for its landscape. "- Oh God, I can't believe I just told the Prince of the planet that I had seen something better than this one! He must think I am a brat! That I have no manners!  
  
"I have seen their court yard before, it truly is magnificent."- He's smirking, oh god what a beautiful smirk His Highness has...aha I got it, his highness...not z, no I wont finish that.

"Its refreshing to have someone actually say what they think. Most people would rave how it's the most beautiful one in the system, but it just isn't"- Ha, me say what I am thinking, No WAY! Oh god, he has his arm slightly on my back, he's touching. I can feel him slightly leading me away from the courtyard. I feel like a young girl again with a crush, I mean its not the first time that someone has done this, and wont be the last time someone leads me away.

"So rumor around the palace is that over the past ten years you have been traveling from planet to planet learning its history, culture, politics, languages. I am curious are you fluent in any of them other than Antarian of course?"- There are rumors about me? I mean he just told me there are rumors about me? Are they nice rumors? Bad ones?  
  
"Yes, I am fluent in all the planets languages. And I went to travel because after my dad died when I was seven, my mom wanted a change of scenery for awhile. So we moved to Granbile, where I met Mina and Alex. And then my mom died, but not after having made arrangement for me."- I rambled, ok so now he probably thinks whatever the rumors said about me is true, and that I ramble! Not that I am intelligent or pretty. No, no... I don't want him to think I am pretty. Pretty is bad. Its bad enough that I can't tear my eyes away from him.  
  
"Mina and Alex? And what sort of arrangements?"- He asks me sounding interested, but I mean surely he just being nice. And when he said Alex's name, did he sound jealous. No that's just me imagining.  
  
"Mina is a servant of mine, she's traveled with me everywhere. But I don't see her as a servant. I see her as a friend. And Alex is her brother. And as for arrangements, she set up my traveling arrangements. And like you, I am too engaged"- That's right, there it is laid out, both of us are engaged. Not like he is interested in me. Looking at him, he seemed startled.  
  
"How did you know about my engagement? It hasn't been announced yet."- he seems so startled. I mean he must know that everyone knows about his engagement.  
  
"Well I lived on Carpithia, and in the palace. And Eva, is very excited about the engagement. I mean she only told those in the court."- I try to explain, he sighs, he seems frustrated.

"I mean there's no harm in it, it'll be announced soon, I am guessing"- I try to reassure him.  
  
"Yea, its fine. So who are you engaged to? You know who I am, its only fair I know who you are engaged to too"- He seems interested in it, why would he be interested in who I am engaged too? Well if he knew who, then I could see why. But he doesn't. No one knows, except for him, my mom, and Zan's parents. There I go again! Argh!  
  
"I hardly know you. I don't tell strangers who I am engaged too. Maybe when I know you better I'll tell you."- Oh god I am very obviously flirting with him. I can't believe I just said that!  
  
"Well, I look forward to it. And as I am suppose to be your tour guide and am doing a very bad job at it. We are now in the Amitha Hallway."- Is he flirting back? No, he's just being polite. Polite, well-mannered, smart, handsome. This is definitely not good.  
  
But looking at this hallway its beautiful. There are engravings all over the walls. The colors are so vibrant and bold. With reds, oranges, blues, purples. It looks like a dream. But this one tapestry, is beautiful. Its telling some kind of story. But what?  
  
"What does is the story behind this tapestry?"- I ask my escort, His Highness, the man of my dreams...hold on, no! he is not, I am just acting like a silly little school girl with a crush. No, he's not the man of my dreams. He can't be. I don't even know who the of my dreams is. So it can't be him!  
  
"Its an ancient legend here on Antar, you've probably heard of it. Its about one of the first king's of this planet and how he feel in love with this women. But the timing was wrong. Really, really wrong. And they knew they couldn't be together in this life, so they said this incantation that would bring them together in another life"- And as he tells me this, he staring at me. I know I am not making this up this time. He's staring intently into my eyes. This is not good. But I am not looking away. I can't. I have too...  
  
"Ye..yeah, I ..I've heard the story before. I even read the incantation. But that just old folklore and legends. A childhood story. But it was always one of my favorites. I guess I just didn't recognize it in this tapestry."- Yes, conversation is very good. I broke the intense staring. Which maybe I didn't want to stop, but this is better in the long run. As soon as he learns who I am engaged too, he'll never even look at me again.  
  
"So lets move onto towards the...."-Why did he stop. "Eliza!! Eliza!"- Whose calling me? Oh its Mina, o god there she is, running down the hallway. She has no idea who I am with.  
  
"Eliza, thank god I found you, we have a wardrobe crisis. I mean it! This is huge"- And thank you Mina, he must think, o screw it, I think to much about what he's thinking.  
  
"Mina, I would like you to meet His highness Zan, the Crown Prince of Antar, and this here is Mina"- O the look on Mina face is priceless! She looks frozen, with her draw dropped. She's so stupefied, she hasn't even bowed yet. Oh, I can't can't wait to tell Alex!  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you"- And he extends her hand to her. How great can one person get? I mean he saved her from looking absolutely ridicules!  
  
"Uh, yea and uh.. you"- Nice recovery Mina! This is going to be soo great to tell Alex!


	4. Eliza and Mina

A/N: Amethyst8 thanks for the review! I'll try to make them longer. And as for the other relationships, just wait a little bit. They'll come! And as for Kyle, yea, I just couldn't fit him in, and I could fit Jim V. in either.  
  
Chapter 3: Eliza and Mina  
  
No One's POV Location: Eliza's room  
  
The room that had been set for Eliza, was larger then any other room she had stayed in. Other than the one on Munlice. But she would rather forget about that whole experience. It was surrounded by Tapestry like the one in the hallway, telling of different legends and stories of Antar. The dominant color in the room was a deep orange and reds. Her favorite colors. And her wardrobe space was so large, that Eliza didn't believe her clothes would take up half the space. And she had her own private bathroom, balcony, and servants corridors.  
  
Mina's POV

"Eliza, can you believe this room? Its huge!"- I can't even look at her, I just look around the room. Knowing her though she probably thinks it is too much and is blushing slightly at Antar's royal family's hospitality. Glancing over at her, I know I am right!  
  
"Mina, this is too much, this room, I mean look at it, its fit for a queen, not for someone like me!"- Eliza continues to look around, her eyes just widening as she see's some parts of the room. I can tell whoever arranged it, knew Eliza interests. History, warm colors, and a beautiful view from the balcony. All that she needed to be content for the rest of her life. Well she'd need books, why? I don't know why she would, but that's Eliza for you!  
  
"Eliza, you're a noble remember! I mean your family was best friends with theirs, its no wonder they put in this room! And you know one day you will be queen"- I remind her, even though I know she hates the idea of it. But it's the truth. I know she'd rather see herself in same level of hierarchy as I am, I can't really understand why she does, but she does. Looking over at her, I see her glare at me. I touched on every subject she hates to hear.  
  
"Hardly, Mina! I mean, if my family was such great friends of their then I wouldn't be almost queen now would I? No, they wouldn't have just passed me on. And truthfully, I don't know anything about my family to be similar to them. I don't even know my own brother!"- And there she goes again. She really is the most modest person I know. But she is in some ways the saddest person I know too. I mean she grew up an orphan, traveling from planet to planet, learning, with I and Alex as her only family.  
  
"Besides, didn't you say there was some kind of "fashion emergency"?!? Which I don't believe because I have more than enough close that if one dress is missing, it would be far from an emergency!"- Eliza continues. God this girl can be annoying. I mean she has all this money, and all this power and yet she doesn't embrace living it! Why can't she just live like a noble, wait I take that back. Why can't she just act somewhat like a nobel.  
  
"Eliza, I know how you feel about it, and that's why I don't spout off the words Fashion Emergency. The fact is, except for the clothes you carried with you. You don't have any!"- I mean my god, where did all her clothes go? And what can I say no trust. I mean the fact is I say emergency, you would think she would jump and run to me, instead of flirting with the prince of Antar. That's right she was flirting with the prince, and I almost let her get away with it! Oh no chica, she's going to get it!  
  
"Well, you know its not that much of an emergency I am sure the Prince wouldn't mind you lacking close"- I continue, staring her down. If she thinks she can hide it from me, she's got a another thing coming. And there she is blushing! Aha! I got her. After all these years, my Eliza has a crush!  
  
"Ha! I knew it! You like him! And let me tell you chica, the way he was looking at you.."  
  
"Mina, he wasn't looking at me, in any way other than me being his best friends little sister"- Oh no she didn't just cut me off.  
  
"First of all, You know better than to cut me off. But I'll forgive you this time. All you must do is bow and kiss my hand! I am joking! And secondly, yes he was. Eliza, its time for you to have some fun. Were going to have to make you look beautiful by tonight! And with your limited amount of clothing, we need to start now!"- Ok, lets see, what did she bring with her.  
  
Normal clothes, sleeping clothes, casual clothes, there is absolutely no dresses in here. Nothing to meet the Royalty and nothing that would really make the prince loose it.  
  
"Mina, I do need to find something for dinner tonight, but your whole prince theory is way out of whack. Okay, yes you caught me, I think he is handsome. But there is no way he's interested in me. He's engaged!"- OK did she just say handsome. And the look in here eyes when she talked about it. It so romantic.  
  
"So are you! But like you it doesn't mean he's happy about it.! And how exactly are we suppose to find anything with the clothes you brought!"- My god, I knew I should have packed this for her!  
  
"Mina, how was I suppose to know that the other clothes wouldn't come in? I'll just get someone to bring my brother here and he'll show me were I can get new clothes for tonight at. Ok?"- That's right her brother. Must I see him again! He treated me like, like I was servant! Its despicable!  
  
"Really, Eliza I don't know how your related to him. He seems so barbaric!"- I say as she sends servant to go and fetch him. One of the most foul beings on this planet. Augh! "He doesn't know who you are, I will speak to him about it, when ever I get a chance. I really only spent a small amount of time with him by myself."- I can tell she's trying to calm me down. But I can tell that she is hurt that she only spent a few moments with him.  
  
Whose knocking at the door. That couldn't be here brother, that was just to fast. No palace is that efficient. I head over to open the door before Eliza does. I can tell she just realize what I am doing. I know she doesn't like it, but eh it's my job.  
  
Ok who is this? It is definitely not her brother. For one it's a girl.  
  
"Is Eliza here?"- She sounds so proper. So formal. She looks for formal and regal.  
  
Eliza crosses in front of me.  
  
"I am her. Do come in"- Eliza puts on her manner front.  
  
"I am Vilandra, your brother asked me to come down. And to apologize but he can't get out of what he's doing." – Damn this is an efficient palace! I mean what was it 10 seconds flat!  
  
"Oh, you're the one my brother keeps telling me about"- Eliza smiles at her, oh this is the girl her brother's engaged too. I back away, trying to be invisible.  
  
"Anyways, I have a slight problem. My luggage that had all my formal wear, well, its been misplaced. And I was wandering were I could go to get something for this evening."- Eliza continues, and looking over at Vilandra, I see her face light up.  
  
"Well, then we must go shopping. Oh you don't know how long it has been since I have had another girl to go shopping with besides my mother. I don't shop that often. But this way I can get to know you better. Michael always raves about his sister. So now we can spend some time together"- She just seems too happy about it. Its almost nauseating.  
  
"Yes, that sounds wonderful. But we must bring Mina along, she always helps me shop. I am afraid I am not much for fashion"- Eliza, this is why I love this girl! I get to go Shopping! Vilandra looks at me, then just nods.  
  
"Well lets get going, dinner is just in a few hours. And I don't believe you meet, or I mean seen my parents in such a long time, or my brother."- Vilandra says with less mannerism about her, and more excitement.  
  
But what she doesn't realize is that the two have met. And I do believe our time here shall be very interesting, very interesting in deed.


	5. The Dinner

A/N: Siren34- I am glad u enjoy this fic! And Purpleant- thanx for ur feedback! I am really sorry this took so long for me to post a new chapter. Been busy, sorry. This one is going to switch POV's so just read carefully or you'll get confused.  
  
Chapter 4: The Dinner  
  
_Liz POV:  
_  
Okay here I am. Putting on my formal face. After 3 hours of shopping with Mina and Vilandra, and then two hours of preparation you would think that I wouldn't be so nervous. Why am I so nervous? I have done this on every planet I have been on. Then why is my heart pacing so much. God, its because of him. I mean will he even look at me? Maybe he'll actually see me in this outfit. What with Mina and Vilandra's fashion senses, they actually picked out something that I looked good in, but is comfortable. And something that is formal, but at the same time casual. God, I hope that just for a minute he'll think I look beautiful. Wait, no. Oh god, I can't lie to myself, yes I do. I want him to like me. And that is why, I am going to have so much trouble here. Eliza don't flirt! See, I am in complete control. Oh god's whose knocking? Is it really time for me to go.  
  
_Mina POV:_  
  
Eliza, Eliza, Eliza! She looks beautiful! Ha, that prince is going to die! And its all do to my fabulous talent, well with some help from the Princess. Oh look at her, she looks nervous. "Eliza, do you want me to get the door?"- I ask, because she seems lost in thought

"Yes please"- Very formal, yea she's preparing herself for this dinner. What with the royal family, and the head advisors being there.

"Eliza, you look beautiful. And you'll do fine! Trust me!!!"- I try to reassure her as I start to open the door.

"Your not Eliza"- The dumbo that she calls her brother informs me. Really, how are they related?!? "You're a sharp one aren't ya?"- I inform his bullheadedness

"Eliza, your so cal—I mean your brother is here"- Opps, I almost said your so called brother. That would have been hilarious to see the look on the idiots face!

"Oh, thank you Mina. Rath, here I am"- She puts on a smile, which anyone who knows her knows its fake. No wonder, since she's been her he's been MIA (missing in action). Great brother eh? If Alex was here, he'd kick his ass, or well try too. I mean her brother does seem to be well built.  
  
_Rath POV:_  
  
God, the blonde is annoying. With that annoying smug voice of hers. She sounds as if she superior to me, ha. She's just someone who believes she above the rest because some noble, I mean my sister, befriended her out of the goodness of my sister heart. And she acts like she is above everyone here. Argh, how annoying!

"Are you ready to go?"- Eliza asks me, forcing me, thankfully, to stop thinking about the blonde. "Yea, I am. Are you?"- She seems nervous. Which is odd, hasn't she done this before?

"Yes, I am ready"- She's very formal sounding. She sounds different from the girl I picked up this morning. Hmm... well its probably just because of the dinner. Looking at her, she also looks very different. I can tell, I made the right move sending Vilandra up to her earlier. Obviously she needed some fashion advice. She looks the part perfectly. She looks sleek and intelligent, formal, and at the same time she looks casual. Yes, I knew Vilandra could help.

"Here we are"- I inform her. I hear her take and deep breath and release slowly as I open the door. "You ready to face the firing squad?"- I whisper into her ear. She smiles and looks at me

"Always"- Yes, this girl is definitely my sister.  
  
_Queen's POV:  
_  
Aww, yes she is her mother's daughter. Look at that smile on her. Seeing this young women, who I haven't seen since she was a little girl. She certainly has grown up.

"Welcome home, Eliza"- I inform her and she bows infront of me. I lift up her chin, so that I can look her straight in the eye,

"You have certainly changed since last time I saw you. Its good to have your family back here. Well, all that could come that is"- Yes, she is precious. And I can see her farther's strength in her eyes. I knew that she would be a wise choice, to save this planet. No, none of that tonight. I look at her as she bows and shakes everyone's hands accordingly. Looking at her, she knows the appropriate way to address every one. And just the right amount of respect to show them according to their station and hers. God, she's just a political gem.  
  
_Zan's POV_  
  
Look at her. I mean who couldn't look at her?!? She's absolutely gorgeous. And the way she's acting amongst my mother and father, and all of these political nobles, it looks like second nature to her. Its like right here, in this room, she's in her element. Like nothing could touch her here. Her smile, her outfit, her behavior, everything about her is just glowing. I can't take my eyes after her. She comes over to greet me. Ok Zan, stay cool. "Good evening your highness"- She tells me and bows. She smiles at me as she comes up. And the smile on her face, just the way she looked right there, I will keep that image with me forever. God she's so beautiful.

"I thought I told you to call me Zan"- I smirk at her, and she just nods her head and moves on to finish greeting me. Tonight is going to be so long. But it is going to be the most enjoyable long evening I think I've ever had. Because all I see is her.  
  
_Vilandra's POV:_  
  
She certainly is all that she was rumored to be. Kind, intelligent, witty, politically inclined.... My mom is probably thinking she is a political jewel, or something to that effect. I mean whoever she marry's will have to be arranged with specific reasons, because I can just see all the single men drooling over her. Flesh blood. New meat. And the part that I find particularly interesting, is that my own engaged brother can't seem to tear his eyes away from her. And the even better part, is that though Eliza keeps her attention on who ever she's speaking to, or who ever is speaking to her. She keeps glancing over to my brother. Yes, this is very interesting, indeed. For the first time in my life, my brother has a crush, and he'll have to come to me for advice. Oh how the tables turn.  
  
_Rath POV:_  
  
Eliza, certainly seemed to impress everyone. I knew she would. I mean how could she not? Is it just me or is Zan staring at her?  
  
_Eliza POV:  
_  
Ok, I got the hard part done. All the formal greetings, and the initiation of conversation. sigh.. I don't think I screwed it up to badly. They are all being very polite. That is one thing I can't stand about these dinners, no one says a bad thing about anyone, everyone all has fake plastered smiles. But then tomorrow is the real tough day. That is the day that everything I did, I will get scrutinized for. But I really must stop, looking over at him. But he had to look gorgeous tonight didn't he? He couldn't have looked ugly in this lighting. God, I need to stop looking.  
  
_Vilandra POV:  
_  
Yes, this will be very interesting indeed!

"We must have a ball, to celebrate your return Eliza"- my mother announces to the table. My mother will look for any excuse to have a ball. Looking over at Eliza, she has a faint blush. But the rest of the table seems to nod in agreement. Augh, men. They pretend to be tough, but dare not cross my mother.

"Well then its settled. In two weeks, we'll have a ball to celebrate it! I mean after being gone for ten long years, it good to have you home"- My mother continues. But I doubt she realizes that everytime she says home, Eliza cringes. But I can tell my brother notices. Maybe this summer won't be so boring after all.


	6. The Letter

A/N: Thanx Eve!! Yea new fans, are always nice to have! :-D Sorry this is so short. I'll make it up next chapter I promise!  
  
Chapter 5: The Letter  
  
The week after the dinner seemed to fly by, everyone starting the preparation for the ball. Everyone watching Eliza's every move, trying to size her up. Try to learn how much of a threat she might be. Because that is how everyone is judged in every palace, no matter the planet, its not how much of a friend one can be, but how much of an enemy. Eliza, kept herself busy avoiding Zan, and getting herself acquainted with the nobles, the staff, and became increasingly better friends with Vilandra. And the more time she stayed here, the less she saw of her brother, Rath. Rath would stop by sometimes, and usually before Mina would inform Eliza that he was there, they be in arguing, and Rath would spend most of his time arguing with Mina rather than speaking to his sister. But both Eliza and Mina were getting exhausted, trying to get used to a new place. Trying to learn their limits.  
  
Mina's POV  
  
"I am exhausted! I hate the first week!"-I inform, my dearest, darling best friend, who seems to not understand exactly HOW exhausting my job is! I mean look at her, she still looks perfect, not an ounce of her seems tired, or out of place. Augh! How does she do it?

"Mina, arnt you used to it by now? I am"- Used to it? She asks me?!? Its not like we do this on a weekly basis. The first week only comes once every few years! Argh! Used to it. And who is knocking now?!? It better not be that brother of hers. He is so infuriating! He thinks he is so smug, and superior! Well let me tell you he isn't...

"Mina, are you going to get that or should I?"- Oh right, the door.

"I'm getting it"- I swear if its him, I will have to strangle someone, and sing Eliza is the only one hear, it'll probably be her. Such a shame.

"Oh , Hello"- Who is this? A servant, but not one that I have seen before. My god, how many servants does this place have?? "

I have a message for a Ms. Mina, I was told I could find her here"- God, she doesn't even look me in the eyes, she thinks I am noble. Well, that's a first. Me, noble...ha! What a joke. "

Thank you"- I say taking the letter. I notice that she hesitates but she doesn't leave. What is she doing? What is Eliza doing.

"Thank you for your services"- Oh... money! I didn't even think to give a tip! This is the reason why Eliza is the noble, and I am...well a noble friend.

"Whose the letter from?"- Eliza asks, ITS ALEX!!! "It from ALEX!"- I squeal, and so does she.

"Read it outloud!"- She pleads... "

Ok"- I open the letter.

"Dear Mina, and Eliza because I know that she is reading this to you too. Isn't it scary how much I know you to! (so true!) Well from what I have heard from your letters, your first week has been very interesting. Ha. Eliza, what is this about you and the prince? (I look over to see her blushing). And I heard that this Rath guy is a jerk from Mina, and Eliza claims that the two of you flirt continuously... well all I know is that all these stories make me worried. Flirting? With either of you, well these guy need my approval. And I am appalled that neither of you have asked for my approval! But that is why, I have decided to take a vacation. I am going to come a visit, next week. I have already made arrangements as to where I am staying. I am just writing so that you guys can get off and meet me. So I can see the two most loveliest ladies in the whole galaxy?

Love, Alex"  
  
O GOD ALEX is coming!

"There is no way, he is staying in some crappy hotel, I'll see what I can do, then write him back"- Eliza informs me. Alex!! That is all I can think about. My brother, the coolest man in the galaxy!


	7. The Dance Part 1

A/N: See I promised to make up for the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 6: The Dance Part 1  
  
The night of the dance had arrived. After all the massive planning over the past two weeks, the invitations were sent, the guests were beginning to arrive. And every one was dressed in their finest to meet Eliza. (Alex is due to arrive in two days time)  
  
_**Eliza POV**_  
  
Oh god! Its going to start soon... I look absolutely stupid! I never fit in to balls, and dances that are this formal. I hate them. Plus this whole thing is ridicules, I mean I have already met most of them. Did I not live in the same palace as them? And the Queen, she seemed to have invited anyone and everyone who was royal or noble, from all the palaces on all the planets. This really is overdoing bit by a little, no a lot! I look down at the dress, that Vilandra and Mina helped me pick out. It is a beautiful dress, and once again they managed to somehow make me actually look good in it. But its so formal, and the more I stare into the mirror the less I recognize myself. I just see a body, whose has this wearing the deep red dress, that with the help of a tailor or two, flows with my body, and its curves, or lack of curves. But here I am. A stranger, about to enter a room full of fakes and phonies. And I wish more than anything that I could just run, hide, and just stay here in this room with Mina.

"Eliza! Its time for hair and makeup! You can't go to the ball half way done!"- Mina informs me...just applying makeup and doing the hair, to cover up my fear of tonight. My fear that he might be there! My fear that Zan will realize who he is, and he'll stop looking at me the way he has in past two weeks. He'll stop locking eyes with me, or smiling when I enter my room. If he is there, then like always it will be one of the worst nights of my life! Damnit just the thought of him being there makes my skin craw. What a lovely thought, for my future husband eh?

"Eliza!"- Mina gets my attention.

"Ok"- I go over to the table that she has set up. I close my eyes, not caring how I look. If it gets Zan's head to turn, then it'll be worth it. If it gets his head to turn, then it shall be torture. "Are you ok?"- Mina ask with concern in her voice. She doesn't understand to what extant I am not ok. I mean he most likely got an invitation, and will most likely come. She knows how much I can't stand the idea of marrying him, but she doesn't get how fearful I am of him too. How he makes me want to run and hide, like a little child. And he's the monster I am running from. But I'll loose, and have to live the nightmare.

"I'm fine, just nervous"- I lie to her. And I can tell even without looking at her, I know she knows I am lying.  
  
Mina POV:  
  
She seems sad. Worried. I don't get it. Eliza is brilliant when it comes to diplomatic things such as welcoming balls and all. Sure she has never had one for herself to this extent. Well I mean she had one on Munlice, but it wasn't this large of one. Not nearly. While I work on her makeup...I wonder what it is like to be in a ball. Eliza always just says they're boring and not worth the thought. And I know she tries to make me equal in everything that she can, but she can't. And though to her it might not be worth her time. I would like to once, attend a ball, and not as servant. But as a guess. And I'd like to dance, and have on this magnificent dress that no one would be able to peel their eyes off of me. "Done"- I inform Eliza. And we both look up and stare into the mirror. My god, she really has no idea how beautiful she is. And tonight she looks prettier, than she ever has. Yes, Zan will be all over her tonight. Oh knocking at the door. Of course it would have to ruin a perfectly nice moment that Eliza was having. Now she's rushing around to make sure she is ready. But I can't complain considering its Rath whose coming to take her down. And Rath in a tux. That is something I must see. He'd look.. "Hello Mina, is Eliza ready"- O.. ok he looks really good. And he didn't say something mean to me?

"Almost, do come in. You know you look absurd in that tux"- Wait what am I saying? If I had my way with him, he'd be in one everyday.

"I know, I hate tux's, but duty calls"- What no sarcasm tonight? Well I am thoroughly disappointed. "Hello Rath"- Eliza comes to the door.

"Lets us descend my lady"- Rath informs her in a mocking courtier's voice. I hear her take in a deep breath.

"Yes, lets us"- She smiles and takes his arm. And that is the end of my evening, as I see the door close in my face.  
  
_**Zan POV:  
**_  
Ok, so Rath went to go get her, that mean she'll be down here soon. Oh god... ok Zan, just remember keep your distance and you should be okay. I mean, Eva's going to be here. She can't see me around her, because I know I would be really obvious. And I can't have her knowing it, because that would be a huge political and social scandal. I wish I could just turn off my feeling for her for one night. Yet for some reason, I know that she's going to need all the support she can get. I don't know how I know, I just do. Ok they should be down here any moment. I should start socializing with all those who came early. But one look at her won't hurt anyone. I mean if I look at her once, just to see what type of dress she has on, so I can avoid it. Then there you go, I will be okay.

"Zan, mom wants you to have the first dance with Eliza, to open the evening"- Vilandra infoms me with a smile. A smile like she knows. And if she knows that means one thing: not good!

"Tell her I will"- No I won't! I can't! I can't promise what will happen if I dance with her. Holding her, being that close to her. So much for trying to avoid her. Is that Rath's voice I hear? Oh there they are coming into the room. She looks magnificent. A little nervous, her eyes are searching the ball room. What is she looking for. I look straight at her, hoping to lock eyes with her. We do. She looks away quickly though, she must not really understand exactly how I feel about her. How much I wish that she was mine. But those words she said from the moment I met her still bear into me. _"And like you, I am too engaged"_ . But as to who she is engaged too, I don't know. But I would give anything to be him. Rath is leading Eliza towards me. She is slowly greeting everyone though. She truly has some magnificent manners.

"Zan!"- Rath yells to me. Leave it to Rath to yell during a ball. Unlike his sister, he doesn't care about manners and impressions.

"Hello Rath, Eliza"- I greet them... okay look anywhere, everywhere just not at her. Not at her face. If I look there I will not be able to pull back.  
  
"Zan, so the music going to start soon, they'll do that then the greetings. At least that is what Vilandra told me to tell you. Like I care?!? Anyways she said your dancing with Eliza first"- Damn I looked at her. Her face flushes slightly at the last part. And she seems even more nervous.

"Rath, Zan I am curious, are all the royals from all the planets coming?"- She seemed very weary of this particular question.

"Yes, of course, they all want to see you again...because lets face it, who could resist our family's charm?"- Rath says sarcastically. And her eyes start darting around the room. The music starting, I hold out my hand for her. I notice she hesitates. Then she grabs it and smiles at me. Her smile, the one thing that makes everything else seem unimportant. We begin dancing, she just seems to float on the floor. Following my every lead. Her eyes are staring straight into mine. As if looking for something.

"Are you ok?"- I ask, why is she so worried? I mean I have seen her tackle a room full of politicians without breaking a sweat.

"I'm fine. There's a lot of people here isn't there?"- Ok conversation, that's good. At least it breaks the staring. But I really didn't want it to. I could spend my life just looking at her.

"Yes there is, but there all just social highlighters. You've already conquered all the big fish"- Maybe that'll calm her down.

"Oh yes, I guess your right. But the worst is yet to come. I must greet them next"- She says, and pretends to put a petrified look on. I laugh at this. In moments like that you can tell she's Rath sister. As we continue dancing, neither of us say anything. I just keep looking into her eyes, and the amazing thing is she looks straight back into mine. I know its only been a short amount of time, but its seemed like an eternity. I need to tell her how I feel, its just feels like its now or never. Because right now I don't give a damn about politics, and being the future king of antar, all I care about is her.

"After your done meeting and greeting, meet me in the gardens"- I whisper into her ears, she looks startled at the breaking of the silence.

"Ok"-She whispers back, and at that moment the song ends. Around us people applaud. Its funny, I had forgotten they were there. I watched as she slowly walked towards my mother and father, where she will meet the royals and the higher nobility.  
  
_**Vilandra's POV:**_  
  
And the plot thickens. Those two dancing together, and the look on Eva's face. This is without a doubt the most exciting one I have been to in a while. I, of course, informed Eva that is was my mother's request that they dance the first dance together. And so she eyed Eliza, with a little less suspicion. Watching Eva, try to but her way to the front to re-meet this Eliza, which she probably forgot used to live with her. Trying to size up the competition. But from what I know of Eliza, even if she likes my brother, she wouldn't do anything about just because she is to conscious of political affairs. And she is much to modest. And from what I know of my brother, he would never do anything that would make this family look bad. But looking at them on the dance floor, I don't think they were really thinking about any of that. Well, there is no action right this moment. I must find Rath. I swear sometimes he forgets, that he's suppose to be my date to these things. Where could he be? The ball just started, he better not have run off yet.


	8. The Dance Part 2

A/N: ParkerEvanss thank you for all the reviews!! They made me smile! Anyways your questions will be answered I promise (or like ninety percent of them). And just a heads up the whole not explaining powers thing right now is because later on their will be need for their powers, and I don't like it when its over done.  
  
Chapter 8: Garden (Dinner Part 2)  
  
_**Eliza POV:**_  
  
God, there is so many. And there he is, he's in there. I know he is! I just want this to be over, I just need to see Zan's face. I need to see him, and know it'll be okay. Just looking at him calms me down. Why? I don't know why, and for the first time in my life I don't want to know why. I just want to accept it. This smile that is plastered on my face is beginning to hurt. Most of their voices just sound the same. I can hardly tell them apart. I can remember a few voices from my travels. Some more than others. Some I haven't heard their voices in ten years. But I greet them with the same formality as I do every one else. Oh god, how many more are there? Zan's waiting for me. For me! Not someone else. This isn't a dream he's waiting for...  
  
"Hello Eliza"- Her voice interrupts my thoughts about him. There she is, Eva, his fiancé. Something I had almost forgotten, he's as claimed as I am.  
  
"Hello, Your Highness"- I bow in response, because unlike some royals, she demands to be recognized all them time.  
  
"You're a lovely dancer"- Her eyes look at me suspiciously. Was I that obvious?!? Oh God, I hope not. He'd beat me for sure if I was.  
  
"Thank you, but I have seen you dance before and it I am not nearly as good as you."- Eva lives for compliments. Maybe I misread her and that's all she wanted, because she smiled and left the to go greet the queen. Her future mother-in-law. And the torture continues. Eva was just in the beginning of the line to. How many more people must I greet?!? How long is this line going on. Forever, seems like the answer I am looking for. I need to see Zan, and tell this won't work out. We've both have our parts to play, and its not together. It can't be together.

...  
  
My hand is beginning to hurt, from all the greeting, my face now feels like a mask from smiling. The rest of me feels numb. But thank god, the line is almost over. And I haven't seen him. Maybe he didn't come. All the royals were in the front, except for him. Maybe he didn't come.  
  
"Hello, my love"- Oh god, I hoped to soon. Locking eyes with him, my stomach churns. I can literally feel my skin crawling in disgust. It hurts to look at him.  
  
"Hello Your Highness"- I bow and greet him formally. Oh please don't make a scene. Please don't make a scene.  
  
"I thought I told you not to calling your highness. You will be my wife soon enough. You can call me by my first name."-He smiles at me and kisses my hand. And I swear my hand now feels like its been stuck in fire. It feels like its burning off. But here I am staring at my future husband to be, and I am repulsed. I force my self to smile more gently then I did with the rest. Oh it hurts to move my face.  
  
"We shall have to announce our engagement soon"- he continues.  
  
"Maybe tonight"- Oh god not tonight. I have to tell Zan first. I want him to hear it from me first. Okay think. Convince him otherwise.  
  
"Oh no, not tonight. It would look like your fueling off of Antar and its balls. You should do it on Munlice. On your own time."- Oh god, I hope he can't read me.  
  
"Yes my love, you're perfectly right. Now, you must save me a dance or too"- and he leans in and kisses my already burnt hand. How am I suppose to love him and marry him, if everything about him repulses me?  
  
Greeting everyone else becomes a haze. All I can think about is telling Zan. I have to tell him tonight. And before my fiancé sees him. I hate that word fiancé. I hate the ideas of these planets. Arranged marriages, only cause more pain all around. A part of me wishes to kill myself rather than marry him. But I know why the queen wanted this, and it kills me so. The line, after hours of standing here has finally finished. I look over the doors to the garden, and I see Zan, standing there, looking at me.  
  
_**Zan's POV:**_  
  
She looks slightly distracted, frazzled. What did that to her? Why does she seem so sad? I can see her coming toward the garden doors, and she looks so beautiful. She puts all these other girls to shame. She just radiates no matter where she is. My hands are shaking. I'm nervous. I have never been nervous in my life. Yet, I am scared, nervous, frighten what she might say or think.  
  
**_Eliza's POV:  
_**  
"Hello Zan"- I greet him, and he takes my arm and leads me to the garden. Looking around I never noticed how beautiful it was at night. With all the lights, and fountains, and decorations of such.  
  
"It's beautiful out here"- I tell him, I look over at him and he smiles. When he smiles, every part of his face smiles, especially his eyes. His eyes are so easy to get lost in.  
  
"Eliza, your beautiful. Ever since I first saw you, I haven't been able to think clearly. And right now all I want to know is"- I have never cried over sappy, romantic things, as I always called them when talking to Mina, yet right not I can feel my eyes watering. Why did he pause. I look keep looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Is who are you engaged too?"- Talk about ruining the moment. I... I know I have to tell him, but I am scared too. Scared to death.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"- I ask him trying to avoid the question.  
  
"So I know who I am getting myself in trouble in, when I kiss you"- Kiss me?  
  
If I tell him, he'd never want to look at me again. I look at him, I know he's waiting for a response. I lean closer too him, and I press my lips against his. Oh god this is so wrong, but nothing has ever felt so right. As he kisses me back. Everything that I have ever feared seems to fade away. Everything that have ever made me cry seems not so sad anymore. And yet as I kiss him, and every ounce of my body feels right, feels so right. I know all the consequences there is to it. Yet, I can't pull away yet. I can't bring myself to stop, and either can he. I just want this moment to last forever. But its not fair to him. Its not. Slowly I pull away. And I continue to look straight in his eyes. They're smiling, his eyes are. And so are mine, I am sure of it. I look at him. Oh god, here comes the tears. I don't want to cry. I don't want him to see me cry. Not right now. I have got to tell him.  
  
"Khivar"- I whisper quietly into his ears.  
  
"Khivar what?"- He seems stunned for a while, till he finally gets it. His eyes look angrier now. I knew he'd hate me.  
  
"I uh.. I should have told you before. But that way if something happened, you didn't know. And I knew when you found out, you'd look at me the way your looking at me. And I just wanted to kiss you first"- I say quickly, shyly and yet confidently too. I keep looking into his eyes, I knew he'd hate me. I begin to leave. I feel his hand on my arm.  
  
"Wait"- He sounded as if he was pleading for me. A prince plead for me? I turn around, but I can't look at him. I keep my eyes on the ground. He lifts my face up by the chin. His touch, its so gentle.  
  
"How'd you get engaged to him?"- fair enough question. In fact it's a very logical question. But the answer, I fear is much longer, much more complicated. It isn't like I lived there, and we fell in love, and he proposed. Hell no. I mean I was only 15 turning 16 when I lived there. And I was already engaged to him.  
  
"I've been engaged to him, since I was 10. I was told right before my mother died."-I begin the story I guess.  
  
"Apparently, he had heard a lot about me, and seen my picture and was interested. My mother was going to refuse, but she wouldn't make any decision with out the King and Queen of Antar's agreement. So she informed them. I guess they figure it'd be logical to match me up with him. It would bring him close to the Antarian crown, with Rath marrying Vilandra. But it would distance him enough too. It would be enough to appease the next king of munlice. And avoid another war. I mean its really logical. And the whole reason for arranged marriages, is for political reasons"- There I said it, I look at him. He seems even more angry now. He hates me, because I am now the tie for Khivar's family to rule to Antar. Its marrying into my family's blood that could allow them to rule antar one day.  
  
"My mother and father arranged this? God, they're going to kill us all. Eliza, you must know there's a war coming. I mean, they just handed them the Antarian throne!"- His voice full of anger and panic.  
  
"I don't think they were thinking long term. They were thinking about you and your rule. It'll avoid a war"- I explain to him and he looked at me, and he came his hand gently slide across my face.  
  
"No, it'll start one"- He whispered, and pulls me in for another kiss.


	9. Alex

A/N: Sorry, I know its been forever since I have last updated, but I have been busy. And as school approaches (and unfortunately will soon begin) I will get busier, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Anyways, thanks so much to all of you who reviewed after last chapter. :-D!

Chapter 9: **Alex**

_Mina's POV:_

OMG Alex is coming! He's coming to Antar today! I can't wait! I mean I don't get to see him everyday. In fact I thinks it been two years since we actually met with each other. I mean, yes, its a little early, I mean its just now what one in the morning and he's not coming till eight. But I can't sleep, I don't know how Eliza can. She just sleeps so soundly. Infact ever since that ball, she's been different. Something has changed about her, something that she hasn't even told me. If she were the same Eliza that I know and love, she'd be up with me and we'd be reminiscing over old "Alex Stories" like we always do before we see him. God?!? Ins't she going to wake up soon? I mean its today, its in a few hours, well a little more than a few hours till he comes, but so. That's it I can't stand to see her just sleeping peacefully there, while I am up and bored out of my mind, I'm going to get a midnight snack.

In the Kitchen

Hmmm, what to eat? I am in the universes most elaborate palace, and I can't decide what to eat. Should I have... wait whats that noise? Whose coming? Oh god, I am going to be in so much trouble.

"Who the hell"- Who is that? Someone just said something...

"Ahh!"- Ok, I'm scared now, someone is has their hand over my mouth...oh god

"Who are you and what are you doing?"- Wait is that Rath?!?

"Itmsmmms Minnmmmimmm"- Ok I don't think he could understand that. Because, even I couldn't understand that and I said it. But what does he expect with his hand over my mouth, which is getting more and more uncomfortable every minute.

"Mina?"- Ok, I give him props, he understand it, but still is not removing his hand. I'll just shake my head, save him from deciphering. Ahh, yes smart boy, removing your hand wise move.

"What the hell are you doing down here?"- How dare he take that tone with me? I am not some criminal, besides what the hell is he doing here? Its one in the morning, shouldn't Mr. all powerful, snide, contemptuous, wannabe brother of Eliza be sleeping?

"I couldn't sleep, and figured I'd just get something to eat. I don't believe that is a crime, so you shouldn't have snuck up on me!"- Augh, men are so frustrating!

"What the hell what I suppose to do? I come down here and I hear a disturbance. What am I suppose to just sit there and think oh its Mina getting a snack? No, my first reaction is a break in"- He is so frustrating, treating me like a child?! First a criminal and now a child.

"Well you scared the shit out of me! Anyways what are you doing up?"- I bet he thought he was so smart, automatically assuming only vagabonds would be up at this hour. Well then I guess he's leader of the pack.

"I couldn't sleep either"- He informs me with a no- nonsense kind of voice. God it'd be so easy to hate him if it wasn't for him being so damn hot! I mean men don't get that built simply by working out, no men with a body like his, were built. Handcrafted, chiseled out. To bad, they aren't given any personality.

"So why couldn't you sleep? Because I must say, you have the nicest arrangements out of all the servants in the palace"- He just called me a servant? That jerk! How dare he? Where does he get the nerve?

"Excuse me?!? I am not a servant! Eliza would be ashamed to hear you say that! But you wouldn't know that, considering the whole time you have been here you have spent what ten minutes with her?!? How dare you"- Right now I know I am way to loud, considering the hour, but I don't give a damn if I wake up the whole entire palace.

"What the hell? Where do you get the right to lecture me about my sister? And hello, lets face it, no matter how much Eliza might value your opinion, in the end your nothing more than a servant!"- God, listen to him?!? He's so infuriating. He make's me sick.

"You think you know Eliza?!? Hello, you don't! Your only related to her by blood. That's the only connection that the two of you will ever have! Because for some reason, after arranging for her to come here, your believe your down with her. That you did your brotherly duty??! Ha! When Alex see's how you treat her, or rather how you don't treat her, he'd do good and slug you! Because Alex is her brother"- He's looks pissed. I have never seen him look so angry. Well Good. There's a hell of a lot he doesn't know about her.

"Do you even know that she unhappy? She's unhappy because of her engagement. But by the look on your face, you obviously didn't even know she was engaged! She's only been engaged for the last 7 years of her life. How could I expect her brother to know!"- There he goes. He needs to have reality smacked in his fantasy world for once. Looking at him now, he no longer looks mad but instead sad.

"Listen, you might have been there with my sister all those years, and you might know more about her than I do. But don't you dare presume that you care about her more than I do."- His voice quivers as he says this. And with the way the light shadows him, he no longer looks strong but a little bit weaker. More humane.

"I got to go"- I have to leave now, other wise I'd either offend him more or get him more angry. Eliza going to kill me for telling him about her engagement. I am turning to leave him, when I feel his grasp on me, its strong. And right now my face is dangerously close to my best friends brother's face. So close I can feel his breath on mine. This is not good. Not good at all.

"I uhh really got to go"- He steps back and loosens his grip on me. Why did I have to say something. He looks so good. And right now, I just really really want to kiss him. Going got to go.

Back in Eliza's Room

Lets try sleep one more time.

_Eliza POV_

Its six am and Mina's not up. You'd think she'd forgotten that Alex is coming today. But as I look down to where she sleeping, I can't help but feel guilty. I mean I haven't told her about Zan yet. I don't know why I haven't. I think its because I am too scared. To scared that if I say it out loud it wouldn't be true. Afraid that if I say it aloud someone else might hear it. Afraid to admit why I have been avoiding him, and to ask why he's avoiding me. In all my life, I have never been so afraid of something. And right now I am petrified, while I can't even confide in my soul confidant in the whole galaxy.

"Mina"- I whisper in her ear, to wake her up. We have to head out soon to get Alex. Oh how great it'll be to see him. I miss him so much. Him, Mina and I have so much fun together. He's always comes in when I needed it the most. Well except for once, and that's for reason entirely not his fault.

"Mina"- I say a little louder. Man, this girl can sleep.

Whose knocking at this time? As I head to the door, I keep looking back at Mina, but she still doesn't stir.

"Oh, hello Rath. I didn't expect you today"- Rath? What is he doing here? Oh I bet Mina will be upset she missed him.

"Well I thought we could spend some time together today." – Okay, so forgetful, is an adjective I should add to the list to describing my brother. I know I told him yesterday that I was picking up Alex. But I can tell his visit isn't entirely for me either.

"Mina's still sleeping. (he looks startled that I caught him looking for her) And I thought I told you yesterday, that I am picking up Mina's brother Alex today. He just got in, and will be staying for a visit." – His eyes flicker something when I say the name Alex. Why though?

"Well let her sleep, she had a long night. And I'll come with you"- Wait, how would he know if Mina had a long night or not? Ok, well Mina's going to have to spill when she gets up.

"Ok, you can come. But fair warning Alex has a sense of humor that you either love or hate. So don't hold it against him"- Alex meeting Rath, this should be interesting. A little bit exciting too. I mean my two brother's meeting.

2 hours later

Its weird, Rath and I haven't spent this much time together since I arrived. And now when my other brother (not by blood but still) is coming he's all of a sudden interested.

"So, I uhh was wondering, did mom and dad arrange a marriage for you like they did for me?"- Rath ask hesitantly he seems nervous about it, and something in his eyes seems like he already knows.

"Mom did. Dad had already died."- I inform him, but I am just hoping that he doesn't ask with who. How could I tell him? I mean telling Zan was the most difficult thing I have ever done, but Rath. I mean Rath is basically in charge of the army, if there is a war, Rath will be leading the battle against me and my future husband.

"With who?"- He asks, but its more of a command. Oh god, I need an escape route. Avoid answering. Where's Alex? Oh..wait there he is. Ha! Alex I could kiss you right now!

"Oh look there's Alex! ALEX!"- I know Rath disgruntled with me not answering the question, but he's always had a knack for getting here in the knick of time.

"Eliza!"- He comes and engulfs me a huge hug!

"Alex. Air!"- He finally releases his grip and looks for Mina. But instead finds himself staring at my rather largely built brother.

"Where's Mina"- He asks but I can see him still glancing slightly nervously at Rath.

"She slept in. Can you believe that?!?"- I say, as he mocks being terribly hurt.

"Oh, Alex, I'd like you to meet my brother Rath. Rath, my dear and close friend, plus brother of Mina, Alex"- After the handshake and greeting. I look between the two and laugh. There it is in plain view, the difference between the two lives I lead. One full of strength, honor, duty, the other childish, fun, happy. The question that haunts my mind, is which side will win?


	10. The Three of Them

A/N: I know I have been terrible! I have been so swamped with colorgaurd and school.. so sorry will do my best to try to update much more often and thanx for your patience! Thanx to Purpleant (yes now that Alex is here things will be speeding up!), Hell-babe (thanx for liking the story) and Sleepy26 (sorry I didn't update sooner). Ok this chapter is does not makeup for my not updating because its short, but its more important what you may think. So please forgive me and I will update ASAP.

_**Chapter 10: The Three Of Them**_

The next few days seem to fly, with Alex their Eliza and Mina spent most of their time with him. Because the two boys who occuopied their minds where currently not in the Palace, in fact they weren't even on the planet. Zan and Rath were on Munlice, in a conference with Khivar. This made Eliza worry even more, remembering her evening with Zan, but she did the best she could to hide, knowing that she hadn't told either of them.

_Alex POV_ (In Eliza's quarters)

"Well well ladies what shall we do today? The sun is out, the towns are busy, yet here we are loafing around inside."- I keep looking over them, my two sisters and just wondering what it is that they have been hiding from me.

They say its nothing. Maybe it is nothing. Maybe its something. Eliza looks frighten, why in the world should she be frightened? Mina seems confused, and the very thought of Mina confused, confuses me even more. Looking at them, neither of them seemed to have heard my question. How odd!

"HELLO?!?"- I holler, making my own voice echo through out Eliza's room, the two of them now laughing at me for swinging my arms violently as I said this.

"What did you say Alex?"- Eliza inquires, trying to stay attentive, and hiding the faint blush of embarrassment from being caught day dreaming.

"Ok both of you are going to tell me now, what the hell is going on? Ever since I got here, there's been something different and I demand to know what!"- The two of them seemed shocked that I had noticed. Ha! How couldn't I have noticed?

"Alex, when did you grow a backbone?"- Ouch! I love my sister but she can be mean sometimes..

"I'll have you know that I have always had a backbone! Thank you very much! But now stop trying to change the subject!"- Sitting here in the silence and tension makes me feel queasy.

What's happened to us? We used to have no secrets, no lies. It used to just be the three of us. But now there's an intruder amongst us, separating us. God.. what are they keeping from me?

"IkissedZan"- Eliza said so quickly that it took me a few moments to understand exactly what she said.

"You did what?!?"- Mina hollers, apparently this isn't just news to me.

Eliza kissed the future king of antar.. her future husband' nemesis.

"WHEN? WHERE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"- Mina continues to lecture in a not so calm manner to Eliza.. who just slowly cowers away from her.

"Mina, for godsake let Eliza speak, and breathe, your face is turning red"- I interject on Eliza's behalf, she looks up at me showing me her gratitude.

Eliza kissed the Crowned Prince of Antar... I still don't know what I think of this... or what there is to think of it.

"It just sort of happened at the ball last week, I have been avoiding him since then and he's been avoiding me, so I think it'd just be best to act like it never happened. I mean it was stupid. I'm engaged and he's engaged...and its not to each other. Far from it actually. It was stupid and irresponsible"- Eliza rambles trying to keep up a front, but both Mina and I can tell how hurt she is.

I look at Eliza and she not only seems hurts, she seems scared. Because she's no fool when it comes to understanding that certain actions, such as kissing her fiancés enemy, has consequences. She learned that years ago.

"Eliza, babe, I am proud of you!"- Mina says, trying to life Eliza's spirits

"I mean that is with out a doubt the most spontaneous thing you have ever done. And you know what you shouldn't be ashamed, you should be proud. You, for once did something for you! And not everyone else"- Mina continues, seeing that it was working a little bit

"All I can say is that, if he avoiding you then he's an idiot, a prick, and he's not worth your thought! But I do agree with Mina, I am glad that you are having fun. But this is in no way encouragement for you to continue kissing guys that Mina and I don't know! What type of brother would I be, if I told you to continue that?"- I interject causing both Eliza and Mina to smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I don't know why I didn't. I mean I tell you guys everything"- Eliza says looking at us, holding a smile of relief.

"Well, as long as that was all that happened you have nothing to be ashamed of"- Mina informs Eliza, letting her know that she's forgiven in her. But something flashed in her eyes that gives me an uneasy feeling that something else happened.


End file.
